Meeting by Nargles
by mmmgirl13
Summary: When Draco meets Luna he had no idea how much things would change. He discovers friendship,happiness,freedom,and love. its a hard journey and Luna has to deal with attitude,depression,and anger,but she will if that's what it takes to ridden the nargles.
1. Chapter 1

The moon was high tonight. The wind blew gently between the trees, and besides that, all was quiet. No one was in sight as he gazed from inside the castle, peering through one of Hogwarts many windows. He liked it here. No one bothered him and the corridor was on the seventh floor and not many students, or staff members, wanted to venture that many stairs unless for classes. Here he didn't have to be worried about being snuked on or have to watch his back and keep in check his emotions. Here nobody would judge him, there wasn't anyone there to. But that didn't stop him from being wary. Every creek that was made was followed by a jump from himself. Every light that did not fit in with the others were taken as a shadow and he would suck in his chest and try to blend in with the walls. But nothing came. After being frozen for five minutes he would relax, but as soon as something else happened he was back as a statue.

But tonight something strange happened. As his eyes wondered around the Hogwarts grounds, he felt the air shift around him. His shoulders went rigid and he squeezed his eyes tightly as if he did it hard enough he would disappear. Not a word was said, not a movement to leave or come closer, but the feeling of being watched stayed with him. Slowly, he turned around, reaching for his wand on the window pane at the same time. He opened his eyes.

Before him stood a short girl, her hair was wild but not in a messy way, she looked him in the eye, though if she was seeing him, he wasn't so sure. Her eyes were dreamy and they seemed to look pass him to a place he couldn't see. She wore no shoes, but he could tell she was cold by the goosebumps on her arms. She wore no jacket. On her blouse stood the proud symbol of Ravenclaw. She smiled.

"Hello," she said tilting her head to the side as if trying to get a better look at him even though they were standing quite close for his liking and the moons full moon light shown on them with an intensity so much purer then that of the suns. Forgetting the manors he was raised to use, he sneered at the girl, probaly a year younger then himself. He stood two feet taller than her and he looked down to her.

"What is it that you're doing so late at night? It's late pass curfew. I should be taking points off," he said looking pass her shoulder not quite comfortable with looking at her eyes.

"I followed the nargles. They like to mess with people's minds. I thought I would help the person who turned victim," she said ignoring his threat to take points from her house. She turned her gaze to the window and humed serenly.

"It's a full moon, they are very hyper this time of month you would be best if you wore your protection." And she tucked some hair behind her ear giving him a full view of her radish earrings. Not making a rude comment like he usually would, he sighed instead. He was to tired for this and just wanted to be left alone, not talk about nargles.

"Look, I'm going to give you a warning, but if i catch you out after curfew it's detention, got it."

"Got what?" She asked confusedly. She checked her hands and pockets, then turned to look at him, her face relaxed.

"No I don't have it, sorry. But I better get going. The higgilimpuffs senses you need to go. Bye Draco." And she skipped in the opposite way she came. It wasn't until he was in bed did Draco realize that the strange girl knew his name, but he did not know hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Should i continue this? I don't know whether i like it or not yet. Review and let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was in a terrible mood the next day. He had just came from Divination and Professor Trelawney had yet again made a prediction of him turning evil. Ever since his father was taken to Askaban the teachers had been exceptionally cruel to him. As if it was his fault for ever bad bone in his fathers body. Though he suspected Trelawneys predictions hadn't come from cruelty but she had taken the event in stride and tried to make a prediction people thought might actually come true.

"Always making up stupid prophecies," he muttered harshly under his breath. "I bet less then half of them are true." Only suggesting some were true because if she was a fraud, Dumbledore wouldn't have hired her in the first place.

"Of course most of them aren't true," said a voice from behind him. He recognized it immediately and after having an internal debate, he turned around to face the girl from the night before.

"What did you say." He didn't ask as a question, more in a tone that suggest if you don't run away now, consequences will take place. But like the night before, she answered oblivious to his mood.

"Of course most them aren't true. A true seer mustn't be taken serious or they could be hunted and used for personal gain. It's like a wrackerspurt, they stay hidden so no one knows where they are and can't be used for their magical properties. They are quite powerful you know," she said this with her eyes always focused on his and he had to fight the erge to turning his head.

Like last night she was barefooted, but instead of being helpless to the elements, she wore her school robes. Which is good he noted since today is very much more colder then the previous. If Hogwarts hadn't been so heavily guarded by magic, he bet there would have been a snow storm going on right about now. She looked up at him, her eyes were wide and if he was as stupid as Ron Weasley, he would have thought they were blurred. He recognized now that he hadn't seen her blink the whole time they had been standing and wondered how she did it. Blinking himself he couldn't help but fear if he didn't do it soon his eyes would end up like hers. Bottomless but not as cold as his head of house, professor Snape. Her face transformed into a peaceful smile. And finally she herself blinked.

"There," she said. "I won. I usually do win but that's because they turn away and don't keep eye contact." Smiling contently she skipped off in the other direction, humming a song he couldn't place a name with. Then he realized with a shock, that she had been under the pretense that they had been playing a stareing match.

He ruffled his silvery blonde hair in confusion. Who was this girl and why was she suddenly appearing before him? Shaking his head as if he could shake her out of his mind Draco descended the rest of the stairs making his way to the great hall. Again he didn't remember he didn't know her name until she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I was so excited that i got reviews i decided to start the next chapter.<strong> **I know these chapters are short but i'm hoping i will be able to update often to make up for it. Please review! And thank you the ones who did the first chapter! Authors are right when they say reviews give inspiration.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Great Hall was filled with laughter and giddiness for the upcoming Hogesmead trip, things that would usually annoy Draco, instead went unnoticed. His eyes flitted for the strange girl, only stopping to stare at a blonds head before quickly moving on. Crabb and Goyle were seated on either side of him, stuffing their heads with pudding. Literally putting there head into the bowl as if the spoon couldn't meet at their mouths so they had to come to it. He looked at them momentarily in disdain. Why was he friends with them? _Because they're the only ones stupid enough to hang out with you_, the little voice in his head responded snidely. _Who else put idiots would associate with the likes of you. Even Potter has more friends._

Shut up in thought inwardly. But he knew it was true. Harry could go to total strangers and they would act as his family and die for him in mere seconds. This irritated Draco greatly, knowing his father would probably throw him under the bus, then ever thinking to push him out of the way. Shaking his head, he went back to his search for the misty eyed stranger. He began to panic when already more then half way through and she still hadn't appeared. Where was she? He wasn't going insane was he? Had he made her up. The likeliness that a girl that strange existed was far more unbelievable then him dreaming her up. He was right about to give up when he heard the familiar humming from right behind. Not even composing himself, he jumped to face her.

Her hair was in a messy braid and the elegance that usually came with it was not present. Instead it gave her a wild I am Jane from Tarzan and just got out of bed look. But like the animated Jane had been, she was still pretty without the glamor. She was wearing the school uniform but with a taste of her own accessories with it. A butter bear bottle necklace hung loosely around her neck and the radish earrings dangled proudly and stood out quite noticeably, Gryffindor could probably see it from here, and they were on the other side of the hall. And just like before, her eyes were untrained, but this time he was prepared. He met her eyes.

And just like that, he could see. Her eyes were still dreamy, but he could tell she was surprised. Not only that put he could see her face softening and turn into a gentle smile. This was the most emotion he had ever seen her with. And all this could be seen by looking in here eyes. But Draco knew that not many people knew her emotions, not many of them got over the uncomfortable stare, or strange nature to. And he felt himself puff up a bit by this accomplishment. He almost smiled.

"Oh i do love pudding," She said after the initial shock, staring fixated at Goyle his nose and face were slightly spattered with the dessert.

"The recipe came from the Soniacs you know. Quite talented in the arts of cooking for only having one arm, but they have good grips with their tails so that helps too." He nodded vaguely. She turned to leave, but he graped her arm, he wanted, no needed, to know this girls name.

"You're acting quite unrashingly. I noticed the nargles have been buzzing around you a lot lately. That's how i kept finding you, you know." Her voice hadn't changed levels at all, she acted like there was no boy she didn't know who was gripping her arm without her consent. Flushed, he moved his arm down so instead he held her hand loosesly.

"Who are you," he asked quietly, his curiousilty was not well hidden.

"I'm Luna." She said matter of factly. "And your Draco. Sixth year, Slytherin, godson of Severus Snape, secret respect for Albus Dumbledore, and a big fan of Weasley Wizardly Weezes, but your uncertain, scared, and a bit lost. But that's probably because of the nargles; but I'll help you." She patted the back of his hand, and just like that skipped off. He was left standing their, breathless. But no one noticed. Everyone was acting normal, as if nothing had happened, as if Luna had not just opened a new path for Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Draco went back to the seventh floor. He told himself it was because he wanted to be left alone, but truthfully, he knew it was because he wanted to be found. It was completely dark, he didn't dare bring a candle, and lumos was to bright and he didn't want Filtch to catch him or that ruddy cat of his. No, he only planned on one person finding him.

He had these castle trails memorized like the back of his hand, and unlike the way senor Malfoy never looked down at his hands, finding it a sign of nervousness, Draco found himself doing it quite frequently this year. Pausing before he turned into the final curve, he listened closely. The wind blew, but softly like a lullaby reminding him of a muggle song. Rock a bye baby, something that soothed children to sleep. It was the winds reassurance for him to come out, no ones here. His wand gripped in a tight hold, he turned. The wind had been lying. Someone was here.

Luckily, it was someone he was willing to see. He sighed with relief, and his shoulders relaxed from the stiffness they had been in the whole day. Luna was sitting on the window panel, both her legs were drawn beneath her. The window was slightly opened and the wind played with her hair. She didn't turn when he cleared his throat, only showing she heard him with the smile that began to grace her lips. He took that as a good sign and went to stand beside her. Awkwardly shifting feet ever so often, he cleared his throat again.

"Are you okay Draco? That sounds like a nasty cough you have there. I never heard of the Nargles bringing sickness before. I'll have to ask Daddy in my next letter. But that might be a while. You should go to Madam Pomfrey if you're not feeling so well. Writing Daddy and getting an antidote will take longer then going to the hospital wing. But if you do wait for an antidote you will be more healed then what Madam Pomfrey can do. She'll think you have a cold and give you something that can only help briefly. She doesn't that it's Nargles and they actually like that medicine she uses. It's like a bears hibernation. It may knock them out a while, but they do get up again, stronger and more restful then before." She turned to him finally. He didn't realize she was waiting for a response, does he want to go to the hospital wing or wait for her fathers antidote.

"I'm fine," he said indignantly, a bit insulted. "I don't need Madam Pomfery or your fathers creation of poisonous antidote."

"Now I really do know it's Nargles. They cause confusion and mess with your emotions. That's why you're acting like a prat now. But don't worry, I'll get my father to owl the antidote and it will get you fixed up in no time." Smiling she skipped away, her eyes unfocused and for a second Draco worried if she would trip down the stairs.

But she continued on skipping down the stairs. It surprised Draco. How is she skipping! Shouldn't she be falling on her face? But when he looked more carefully and his own eyes widened significantly. The Hogwarts stairs had shifted to accommodate her steps, flattening so they were still stairs, but so one step to another wasn't so steep.

He had never seen this down before he mused on his way back to his common room. But then he with a a sharp sense of recognition, he stopped. Maybe he had seen this done before. Every night when he goes to the seventh floor they shift for him. He just never saw it because it was dark. Draco was amazed by his stupidity. All this time he had thought himself extremely luck to not have tripped, or get tired of walking up and down the stairs. But in fact Hogwarts had helped didn't know whether he liked this or not. Hogwarts, the place he found his stage, a place he continually had to act so the other slytherin pureboods would would report well to his father. A place that contained his enemies and himself in the same area. Should he be grateful and except Hogwarts wasn't a hell hole, or keep resenting it.

The voice of his father whispered in his ear, "resent it." But right after the voice of the strange girl Luna also came to his mind. "Except". And for once, Draco listened to the voice that wasn't his father.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far. Every new member who does encourages me to update a new chapter. And it helps to know what i'm doing right or wrong. Thanks again and review! please<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was sitting in Advance Potions, the new teacher, Professor Slughorn, was late, again. The students too advantage of the moment, and the class, once neat and orderly, was now in complete dis array. Everyone was loud, as if the person right next to them wouldn't hear them unless they screamed. Girls were huddled together, pointing at chosen boy Potter, the guys making loud obnoxious sounds to win their attention. It didn't work. The noise was driving him crazy. He had barely gotten any sleep during the night and if he did it was nightmares. A silencing charm was put around his bed each night. Malfoys don't have nightmares. His mother at taught him the charm before school started, predicting it would be helpful. And than Merlin she had. Each night was getting worse. He tossed and turned and groaned in his sleep. The Dark Lords laugh of merciless plagued his mind. He rubbed the palms of his hands against his eyes, trying to bloc _his_ face, _his_ laugh, the look of pure pleasure from his fathers tortured screams.

"Hello."

Draco jumped in his chair, having not heard it moved. He was surprised to see Luna there; her butterbeer necklace was on and her hair in a sloppy braid, she stared up at him her eyes wide like a wondering child.

"Luna!"

"Draco!" She mimicked while stile keeping a calm in her voice. He was about to reply when Hermione Grangers Shhing interrupted him. He huffed in annoyance and turned to glare at her. She had been doing that all during class. At first he was satisfied with her irradiation of not having something her way, but after five minutes of her spit flying everywhere, he just wanted she to shut up.

"Hermione must love to beat box,: Luna said, bringing his attention back to her. Beat BOx? Wasn't that some muggles activity? His eyes brightened at the prospect of having black mail against her and quickly asked why Luna thought so, the full story, that way he had more details to rub in her face in the future.

"Her shhing." Luna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's trying to beat box, a poor attempt, but an attempt all the same."

Draco immediately deflated. Kindly, something he usually did not do, explained to Luna that Hermione was actually trying to get people to be quiet. Her eyes, if possible, widened in confusion.

"Well that makes no sense. She's the one making the noise. If she wanted quiet then she wouldn't be doing it. The way you tell people to be quiet is this," and she closed her mouth and put her index finger to her mouth so it was pointing up, and shook her head back and forth.

"When I shake my head I say no. When I put my finger to my lips it says one. And because its at my mouth it means talking. No one talking." She explained it slowly, not in a patronizing way, but in a way she looking like she thought he truly didn't understand the concept and needed help. He was about to reply when Slughorn, Fifteen minutes late, finally came in. The professor laughed merrily and apologized for his tardiness. He called roll and at every last name he recognized, he'd stop and chat about how that persons relative and hinted with not so subtly, to mention his name. Draco was disgusted at the mans behavior, but didn't make comment, he needed to befriend this slughorn character, he couldn't deny he had connections.

"Lovegood, Luna."

"Here," she replied dazily. Slughorn once more stopped and looked up from his list, with a smile.

"Yes, our only fifth year student here. Not surprising it's you . Your mother was quite the experimenter, potions included. Always stealing in my personal storage, could never get mad though, she always repaid me with her new is she these days?"

"She's no longer alive in this world. She passed on when I was young, working on one of her expirements."

Draco stared at her, mouth gaped open in shock. How did she state it so calmly? It could have been the weather she was talking about in that voice. Slughorn shifted uncomfortable at Luna's dazed stare. Clearing his throat awkwardly, hew went back to his roll.

Thee class went on by fast and Draco didn't get the chance to talk to Luna again. He found himself disappointed when he looked up and she was gone, already to her next class. But why was he disappointed? Why was he so eager to see her again? How did he get these strange feelings for the young girl? He wondered this throughout the rest of the day. What made this strange girl hold his complete attention? And why did he not mind?


	6. not a chapter please read may benefit u

Hey. Sorry this isn' t a chapter just an add for a new story i made. Its about a girl named clara who can travel between worlds. She helps them out yada yada. All that stuff. And i ill be making other stories with clara in it but in different worlds. If your interested, or because i' m begging on advice, please check it out. I' ll try to update this story soon, but my mind is going blank. Any adice good or bad is asked for. People who read this but don' t review, review! I don' t know if i' writing and being read or if i' mdoing just for myself. So please review, even if it's only one word. Thank you. Please do check out clara in the wizarding world. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks mmmgirl13


End file.
